fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:Manual of Style
General Article Guide Okay, for a heads-up, this wiki's style, or the style of articles in this wiki is gaming and anime fusion-style. Hard to get? For short, it's a mix of anime-wikis and the style of gaming wikis. Majority of the style of articles here is from Final Fantasy wiki, but some admins around here fused their own remarkable styles. Romaji or English? ENGLISH!!! This is a huge DON'T — do not write using Romaji terms like "Seishi", they should be "warriors". "Miko" should be "Priestess". For short, it's English version not Romaji. See below for more examples. You can insert other english titles like "Four gods of the earth and sky" in the also known as field. And one more thing: for rivers and mountains, they are ALWAYS written in ENGLISH, Like this: Mt. Reikaku Reikaku-zan is unnapplicable, and so is Shoyuu-gawa, it should be Shoryuu River. Genbu Kaiden Terms and Names There are some confusions in the names in the prequel series, so here's a list which will not confuse you. DO NOT CHANGE IT! The ones in the bold text are the correct ones. *'Filka' (not Firuka) *'Hagas' ( this is so common; it should NOT be "Hagaasu"!) *'Teg' (this is so common to; it should NOT be "Tegu"!) *'Rowun' (not Roun) *'Fen' (not Phen) *'Zara' (not Zaara) *'Borate Tan' (not Borate Taan, this goes for Chamka's as well) *'Chamka' (not Chamuka) *'Ayla' (not Aira) *'Emthatt' (not Emusatto or Emutatto) *'Tarma' (not Taruma) *'Anlu' or Oracle Anlu (not Anruu-sama) *'Rimudo is fine, and so is Limdo' Story/History: What should be first in line? It's simply like this: put on a heading 2 titled "Story" or "Storyline". Just below it, write the person's history, with a heading 3 titled "childhood" or "early life", which you may find more suitable. Then after that, go on with the recent storyline, from episode 1-52 up to the character's last appearance. See the original format on Model Article Gallery Rules A section in the articles include galleries with original pictures from the manga/ colourspreads/ the game. Fan Pictures and fanart are to be put in their respective image galleries, and on the gallery section, simply add in the bottom of the section. Contents of the article What should be in a Character's article? Each character gets an article, as long as the character is not owned by another company. Each page of a playable character should have: *the Infobox designed for team/occupation/specie in which the character appears see Template:Character Infobox the *Appearance and Personality to describe their characteristics, *a Story section about the role of the character in the game he/she/it is from, *a summary of the character's Equipment and Stats, *The character's Musical theme, added after the Abilities section, based on the soundtrack and in-game occurrences, *a section describing the character's Other Appearances within the series, *A Trivia section, describing any popular culture references General style of articles *Article title must follow the subject's official name, e.g. "Ryuseisui" instead of "Suboshi's weapon". It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural, e.g. "Gun" instead of "Guns" - exceptions are only when the article is a List, e.g. "List of Weapns". *For characters, the character's name should be given with no title, unless to avoid tags, e.g. "King Horne. *For subjects without official names, please use the most accepted title - discussions encouraged - and place at the top of the article, e.g. "First Tsurugi". *Always include basic information about the subject when starting an article. The first sentence should have the subject written in bold. The first sentence should detail the name, classification, and game (or compilation, or series if it recurs). In succeeding sentences, the place where the thing is found, what the thing looks like (or sounds like if it is audio), and its purpose within its appearance. *For gameplay articles such as enemies and items, the exact name must be used. For character and location articles, the full name should be used including titles, e.g. "Mariko Kobayashi ". *If the subject is referred to by multiple names, these must be mentioned in bold followed by the situation, e.g. "Mikoto". *If the subject has different names in different languages, these must be mentioned including the versions, e.g. "Rinoa Heartilly". *The Japanese term should be included in the intro after the bold subject term within parentheses and included with the romaji, written in italics, e.g. Universe of the four gods ( (no romaji)Shi jin ten chi sho). Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this since the infoboxes already have sections for the Japanese term. *The "International Phonetics Alphabet" (IPA) guide should be mentioned on the introductory sentences; for voiced characters, in the sentence which notes the character's voice actor/actress. Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this, since the infoboxes already have sections for the IPA. When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Suzaku ibun and song titles should be with "quotation marks", e.g. "Prelude". *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title. For Games *Use only official names for the title. The title must also be complete. *All game articles should use the --->>> template. ::E.g.: The game "Kagami no Miko" should be named "Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko". *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Games must be categorized under . General sections *'Story' - plot of the game; make it as spoilerific as possible. *'Gameplay' - a general summary will suffice. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Worlds' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites. For Characters *Each character gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Fushigi Yugi series. *No extensive research if it is covered by other companies, or has appeared in other films or games Priority should go towards the series appearance rather than their unnecessary appearances. *A Fushigi Yugi original character's First Appearance is the game that is their first active role in the franchise; appearances in secret endings, visions, previews, and so on are not used. *Insert as much official and relevant character artwork and image as possible, added with caption for explanation, but try not to go overboard. An image every five lines does more damage than good. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections, but are not necessary. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a character article based on the categories under the Category:Characters. General sections *'Journal' - according to Jiminy's Journal entry. This should be the first section. All entries should be italicized. **All journal entries are not to be tampered with. If there are newer journal entries, bring it to our attention on the respective talk pages. *'Story' - further divided into subsections using the title game, even if it's just one game. *'Personality' *'Appearance' - explaining physical appearance e.g. clothing. Worldly Forms are documented under appearance and linked here. Out of universe reference is encouraged. *'Abilities' - a summary, as abilities will be treated on separate pages *'Quotes' - key quotes of each character. A maximum of ten is allowed for this section. *'Trivia' - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. **'Do not' insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. **A trivia section should have, at the most, seven points. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. **No distasteful information is to be put in the trivia sections, or in any other part of the character articles. For Worlds/Locations *Each world gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Fushigi yugi series. *'Key locations' get their own articles, particularly when an event has taken place in a particular location. Other less important locations should not have their own articles, and should only be contained in bold text within the World pages. *Images are encouraged. General sections *'Locations' - listing the sub-locations in each world. As said above, key locations have their own articles. *'Characters' - list only residents, not visitors. *'Story' - the story events that have taken place. *'Synthesis Shops' - a guide to where moogle shops can be found. *'Enemies' - a list of enemies that have appeared. *'Treasure List' - where the world's treasure chests can be found, and what are contained inside them. *'Mini-Games' - a list of mini-games that might be found in the respective worlds, and on which location they may be activated. Do not elaborate on the objectives of these games, as they will be covered in their respective pages. *'Trivia'. Category:Browse Category:Index